The embouchure is the use of facial muscles and the shaping of the lips to the mouthpiece of woodwind instruments or the mouthpiece of the brass instruments. The proper embouchure allows the instrumentalist to play the instrument at its full range with a full, clear tone and without strain or damage to one's muscles. While performing on a brass instrument, the sound is produced by the player buzzing his or her lips into a mouthpiece. Pitches are changed in part through altering the amount of muscular contraction in the lip formation. The performer's use of the air, tightening of cheek and jaw muscles, as well as tongue manipulation can affect bow the embouchure works.
For these reasons, mouth position in the mouthpiece is critical for players of brass instruments. Teaching the proper mouth and lip position on the mouthpiece, however, can be very difficult for students, particularly new students. Position of the jaw and tongue, in particular, can be very difficult to impart to the brass student. What is needed is a teaching aid that can help an instructor show a brass student proper mouth, lip and jaw position.